Liza e Cath em Gaville
by HannahHell
Summary: Duas irmãs gêmeas se mudam para uma casa estranha, onde encontram uma porta que as leva para um mundo onde só tem gatos. Ao se matricularem numa escola misteriosa começam a estudar lá fazendo amizades e loucuras.


**Autoras: Hannahs2 e B.**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens de Tsubasa, Naruto, Vampire Knight, dentre outros não nos pertencem, apenas a Catherine, Elizabeth, o mtu açucar no sangue e o prof Aaaaalex que são frutos da nossa imaginação confusa.**

Prólogo

Elizabeth e Catherine Parker desceram do caminhão de mudança e se depararam com uma mansão antiga, parecia na verdade daquelas casas mal-assombradas de filmes de terror, com uns três andares e muitos quartos.

-Ei duas! Peguem suas coisas e escolham seus quartos! – o pai das gêmeas gritou e as duas correram para o caminhão pegar sua coisas.

Catherine com seus longos cabelos loiros, mechas pretas e maquiagem escura, usando um mini-short jeans e uma camiseta de banda de heavy metal e uma bota preta até acima do joelhos de salto alto, pegou uma mala grande preta com uma caveira no meio e entrou correndo na casa para pegar o melhor quarto antes da irmã.

Elizabeth com seus cabelos longos cabelos loiros, bem penteados, sem maquiagem, uma calça jeans e uma regata verde-clara e um chinelo branco pegou uma mala grande azul-bebê e entrou calmamente na casa.

Ela andou pelo hall vazio, e chegou até uma daquelas entradas que tem duas escadas uma de cada lado que levam para o outro andar, ela subiu a escada da direita e olhou para os lados, havia em ambos os lados um corredor grande cheio de portas com uma escada no final e em baixo de cada um armário (n/a:daquele tipo onde o Harry Potter dormia no primeiro filme). Elisabeth seguiu pelo corredor da direita ouvindo o barulho dos passos de Catherine no andar de cima, ela subiu e viu que o outro andar tinha o mesmo corredor cheio de portas, mas uma escada bem no meio levando para o último andar, ela viu a irmã descer correndo a escada segurando a guitarra velha igual a do ídolo dela.

-Ei Cath, Onde é o seu quarto? – perguntou curiosa, considerando a hipótese de subir ou não mais um lance de escadas.

-Oi Liza! Meu quarto é o último do corredor da esquerda! – Cath respondeu enquanto começava a abrir as portas que tinham no corredor da esquerda.

-O que você está fazendo, tingida? – Liza questionou curiosa.

-Procurando uma sala com boa acústica! – Cath respondeu escancarando porta a porta, fazendo um barulho tremendo.

Liza suspirou e foi até a escada subiu lentamente, foi para a direita e abriu a última porta, tinha bastante espaço, e uma grande janela que dava para ver o nascer do sol, ela então percebeu que o quarto de Cath deve ter uma boa vista do por do Sol. Deixou a mala no centro do cômodo vazio e foi procurar sua gêmea, afinal elas passaram três anos separadas, Cath em um internato na Suíça para deixar de ser rebelde e ela em um internato na Inglaterra.

Ela só achou a irmã alguns minutos depois quando começou a ouvir a introdução de uma musica de rock que a irmã amava, seguiu o som até achar a irmã na sala do lado da escada do lado esquerdo. Ela olhou para a irmã que no momento parecia estar num show de rock, ou que ela tava drogada, qualquer uma das opções era possível sendo Catherine Parker quem estava tocando feito uma maluca aquela guitarra velha, Liza então olhou para o armário embaixo da escada e sentiu uma curiosidade imensa de ver o que tinha lá dentro.

Se aproximou da porta e virou a maçaneta, ouvindo o click e o ranger da porta sendo aberta.

-TINGIDA!!! VEM AQUI!!! – Liza gritou e logo a irmã apareceu sem a guitarra e com uma cara de "que foi sua estraga prazeres".

-Que foi? – Cath perguntou e olhou também curiosa para o breu que estava dentro do armário.

-Você tem um isqueiro aí com você? – Liza pediu.

-Tenho – Cath falou colocando a mão no bolso e tirando um isqueiro verde e o acendendo.

Cath começou a entrar no armário, tinha muita poeira então não enxergavam direito, não era muito fundo, mas onde deveria ter uma parede tinha uma porta, uma daquelas portas velhas e todas trabalhadas, no centro dela tinha as letras: GAV.

-GAV? O que é isso? – Lisa perguntou para a irmã, que já estava abrindo a porta.

-Não sei! Mas bora ver o que tem depois dessa porta! – A outra anunciou entrando na porta.

Agora as duas estava no que parecia uma caverna, só com a luz do isqueiro as iluminando, olharam para frente e viram uma luz, no que parecia ser o fim da caverna.

-Vem! Vamos ver o que tem! – Cath anunciou começando a correr e puxando a irmã pelo braço, a luz ficava mais forte e já dava para ver o céu azul fora da caverna, mas quando chegaram no final, não viram que a caverna ficava no meio de uma montanha e que depois da abertura tinha uma queda inclinada ao invés de um caminho reto então quando passaram pela saída da caverna, saíram rolando montanha abaixo, até uma árvore as parar.

-Ai meu corpo – Cath reclamou se levantando, ela tinha vários arranhões nas coxas, braços e cara, além do fato de sua camiseta ter prendido em algum lugar e rasgado agora ela estava com a barriga aparecendo e um pequeno corte em baixo do umbigo.

-Cala a boca! A culpa é sua! Se você fosse mais atenta eu não estaria assim! – Liza fez um gesto apontando para os vários arranhões no rosto e braços e a quantidade assustadora de folhas e galhos nos cabelos dela.

-Vamos ver se achamos um hospital – Cath anunciou começando a andar.

As duas começaram a andar por uma floresta bem fechada, mas no meio dela tinha uma clareira onde um moreno de cabelos espetados e olhos negros de aparência de uns 15 anos brigava com um moreno de cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo com duas marcas em baixo dos olhos com aparência de ter uns 19, 20 anos.

-Correção, você procura um hospital, eu fico olhando esses dois gatos aqui! – Cath falou se sentando no chão e assistindo a briga enquanto Liza saia de perto.

Elizabeth vai andando pela floresta e vê que as árvores estão ficando mais espaçadas, até que encontra uma grande construção, ela vai no portão que está aberto e onde estava escrito: Academia Cruise (n/a:escritoras: De Tom (gatão) Cruise) ela então entrou e começou a andar por um tipo de pátio, quando um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis e bem alto e magro chegou até ela.

-Oi eu sou o Fye! Quem é você? – ele perguntou com um sorriso.

-Elizabeth Parker – ela respondeu confusa.

-Bom dia Elizabeth! O que uma jovem tão linda veio fazer aqui nesta humilde escola? – ele questionou galanteador.

-Er... Ajuda! – e começou a contar o que aconteceu para o garoto.

-Venha! Vou te levar até o Diretor Cross – ele anunciou e começou a andar sendo seguido pela garota.

Entraram na sala, lá havia o diretor com seus cabelos castanhos claros preso em um rado de cavalo, óculos retangulares e olhos claros conversando com um garoto alto de cabelos acinzentados e olhos cinza-lilas, ele era bem bonito.

-Diretor! Esta garota e a irmã dela precisam de ajuda! – Fye falou fazendo um drama.

-E onde está sua irmã minha cara? – o diretor perguntou.

-Ela? Deve ta babando por dois morenos que estão brigando no meio da floresta! – Liza respondeu.

-Zero-kun, vá buscar a irmã da nossa convidada e dizer para o Sasuke-kun e o Itachi-kun pararem de brigar – o diretor pediu.

-Como é sua irmã? – Zero perguntou para Liza.

-Igualzinha a mim, só que ela tem mechas pretas no cabelo e usa bastante maquiagem – Liza respondeu.

-Certo então eu já volto – ele falou e pulou pela janela.

Neste meio tempo Cath já tinha descoberto que o mais novo se chamava Sasuke e o mais velho Itachi e os dois eram irmãos. Ela agora estava olhando para a briga que virou uma luta violenta, com um sorriso de quem está assistindo seu programa favorito, e uma luta de caras gatos é definitivamente algo que ela mais ama ver. Quando um garoto alto de cabelos acinzentados e olhos cinza-lilas, mais bonito que os dois briguentos chegou, os separou dizendo algo como ' Parem de brigar seus imprestáveis e voltem para a escola' depois ele foi até Cath.

-Você vem comigo! – ele disse frio, pegou a mão dela e começou a puxar.

"Gatão maluco! Gatão maluco!" Cath pensava até que bateu a cabeça em uma árvore e desmaiou.

No salão do diretor Liza explicou novamente tudo que aconteceu.

-Gatão maluco? - Ela falou para o nada.

-Que? – Fye perguntou.

-Nada, coisas da Cath – ela respondeu misteriosa, quando Zero apareceu segurando Cath desacordada.

-Ei! Você ta bem? – Fye pergunta para Cath assim que ela começa a abrir os olhos.

-Meu corpo dói, principalmente minha cabeça, parece que eu to de ressaca... Mas que eu lembre eu não fui em nenhuma festa... Ou fui? – cath começou confusamente.

-O! Bebum! Você vem aqui assinar a matrícula, que não vamos estudar aqui! – Liza informou.

-Ok! - Cath exclama alegremente levantando de um salto e indo até o diretor assinando o papel de qualquer jeito.

-O Zero-kun vai mostrar para vocês seus dormitórios – o diretor informou e as duas seguiram Zero.

-Ai minha cabeça... – Catherine começou quando um cara de cabelos curtos pretos de olhos verdes, alto que disse do nada:

-É muito açúcar no sangue? – perguntou com uma voz estranha de maluco.

-AAAAAAAAAH!!! – Cath berrou e se escondeu atrás de Zero.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bem essa fic eh um crossover com um monte de animes e alguns personagens criados. Que eu e minha amiga estamos fazendo, na elaboração rendeu muitas gargalhadas e espero que vocês gostem!**


End file.
